Kämpfen und Siegen
by Moonshine5
Summary: Lucas versucht als Profisportler ein bestimmtes Ziel zu erreichen. Und wenn er das geschafft hat, dann...
1. Einführung

Die Charakteren dieser Geschichte gehören den Erfindern von SeaQuest. Und die anderen gehören wohl sich selber oder den Dresdner Eislöwen. ( Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.  
  
****************************  
  
Einführung zu meiner Geschichte:  
  
Die Dresdner Eislöwen:  
  
Boris Ackers: Trikotnummer 1, Torwart, Geb. 28.10.1982, Spitzname: Hexer  
  
Norbert Pascha: Trikotnummer 29, Torwart, Geb. 18.08.1981, Spitzname: Paschi  
  
Georg Güttler: Trikotnummer 4, Verteidiger, Geb. 30.12.1970, Spitzname: Schorsch  
  
Martin Masak: Trikotnummer 11, Verteidiger, Geb. 26.05.1976, Spitzname: Maso  
  
Pavel Weiss: Trikotnummer 19, Verteidiger, Geb. 07.07.1969, Spitzname: -  
  
Petr Molnar: Trikotnummer 20, Verteidiger, Geb. 09.02.1969, Spitzname: Moli  
  
Robert Hoffmann: Trikotnummer 27, Verteidiger, Geb. 18.01.1977, Spitzname: Hoff  
  
Thomas Mittermeier: Trikotnummer 66, Verteidiger, Geb. 26.06.1981, Spitzname: Mieze  
  
Richard Richter: Trikotnummer 8, Stürmer, Geb. 09.11.1965, Spitzname: Ritschie  
  
Jedrzei Kasperczyk: Trikotnummer 9, Stürmer, Geb. 20.05.1968, Spitzname: Jay-Jay  
  
Roger Trudeau: Trikotnummer 10, Stürmer, Geb. 22.04.1976, Spitzname: the president  
  
Sebastian Stoyan: Trikotnummer 12, Stürmer, Geb. 11.02.1984, Spitzname: Junior  
  
Pavel Vit: Trikotnummer 18, Stürmer, Geb. 22.10.1975, Spitzname: -  
  
Petr Sikora: Trikotnummer 22, Stürmer, Geb. 27.10.1970, Spitzname: Siki  
  
Petr Hruby: Trikotnummer 23, Stürmer, Geb. 02.07.1974, Spitzname: Hrubas  
  
Jan Welke: Trikotnummer 24, Stürmer, Geb. 02.11.1979, Spitzname: Japan  
  
Andre Grein: Trikotnummer 25, Stürmer, Geb. 22.01.1973, Spitzname: -  
  
Torsten Schwarz: Trikotnummer 28, Stürmer, Geb. 10.03.1976, Spitzname: Toto  
  
Luigi Calce: Trikotnummer 39, Stürmer, Geb. 23.01.1974, Spitzname: Lui  
  
Mike Dolezal: Trikotnummer 77, Stürmer, Geb. 11.07.1976, Spitzname: Dole  
  
Besonderheiten der Spieler:  
  
Boris Ackers (1): Wird hier von Lucas gespielt. Das ist doch schon Besonderheit genug, oder?  
Na gut vielleicht sollte man noch erwähnen das Boris mit 17 und 18 in der  
DEL der Deutschen Eishockey Liga gespielt hat. Was für so ein junges  
Alter absolute spitze ist. Falls es durch die Geschichte nicht so auffallen  
sollte wollte ich nur schnell sagen das Boris mein Lieblingsspieler ist.  
  
Martin Masak (11): Einer der beiden Dienstältesten. Seit 5 Jahren dabei (wenn man die Saison  
2003/2004 mitrechnet).  
  
Petr Molnar (20): Unser zweiter Dienstältester. Auch bereits seit 5 Jahren. (Wenn man die  
Saison wieder mitrechnet).  
  
Robert Hoffmann (27): Derjenige mit den meisten Strafminuten. Letzte Saison die er nicht bei  
uns war waren es über 300. In dieser Saison hat er es auf ca. 250  
geschafft. Tja ich würde sagen er ist etwas unbeherrscht und dreht  
schnell durch, aber er ist ein ganz lieber. Er wird weiter bei den  
Eislöwen spielen.  
  
Richard Richter (8): Er hat das schnellste Tor in der Geschichte der Dresdner Eislöwen  
geschossen. (Und ich war dabei! Juhu!) Ein Tor in 8 Sekunden.  
  
Jedrzej Kasperczyk (9): Er erzielt im Heimspiel gegen München (im Viertelfinale) das  
entscheidende Tor das zum 3 zu 3 führte und damit auch zur  
Verlängerung. Und in dem selben Spiel erzielte er beim  
Penaltyschießen das wichtige Tor, dass zum Sieg  
führte. Er bleibt den Löwen auch in der nächsten Saison erhalten.  
  
Roger Trudeau (10): Für ihn ging kurz vor Ende der Saison alles zu ende. Durch eine  
wiederholte Verletzung an seinem bereits sehr beschädigten Knie  
wurde seiner aufstrebenden Kariere ein Ende gesetzt. Er wird nie  
wieder Eishockey spielen können. Jedenfalls nicht als Profi. Nun hat er  
vor als Eishockey - Trainer zu arbeiten. In meiner Geschichte darf er  
weiter mitspielen.  
  
Petr Sikora (22): Er ist der Captain der Dresdner Eislöwen. Seit 2 Jahren. Und wird es auch in  
der Saison 2004/2005 sein.  
  
Luigi Calce (39): Ein sehr guter Spieler, der oft Tore schießt, aber wohl die Schwäche hat  
das er wenn er meint das der Schiedsrichter eine Fehlentscheidung  
getroffen hat mit diesem darüber diskutieren muss. Das ging schon so  
weit das er dafür für den Rest eines Spieles gesperrt wurde und für das  
darauffolgende auch. Er ist diskutiert einfach gern auch wenn er sich  
dadurch um Kopf und Kragen redet. Und wie es im Moment aussieht  
um die nächste Saison bei den Eislöwen, denn nachdem Calce 2 Jahre bei  
den Eislöwen war will der Manager ihn nicht mehr haben.  
  
Mike Dolezal(77): Wird von uns auch Dollesau genannt. War früher schon mal bei den  
Eislöwen. Seine Rückkehr wurde daher sehr begrüßt. Als sein Trikot  
versteigert wurde (genau wie die der anderen Spieler) erreichte er denn  
höchsten Verkaufspreis. Nämlich 330 Euro, obwohl ein normales Trikot  
von ihm nur 72 Euro kostet, aber dann ist es natürlich nicht getragen.  
  
Die Begleiter der Eislöwen:  
  
Jiri Kochta: Der Trainer der Eislöwen. Geboren am 11.10.1946.  
  
Jan Tabor: Der Manager der Eislöwen. Geboren am 02.02.1963  
  
Leon: Das Maskottchen der Eislöwen. Geboren am ?. Es hat die Trikotnummer 100.  
  
Dr. Axel Schlegel: Teamarzt  
  
Dr. Wilfried Jelinek: Teamarzt  
  
**********************************  
  
Etwas über Eishockey allgemein:  
  
Bei einem Eishockeyspiel stehen immer 6 Spieler auf dem Feld. 3 Stürmer und 2 Verteidiger. Und dazu noch der Torwart. Im laufe des Spiels werden die 5 Feldspieler immer wieder ausgewechselt. Der Torwart kann wenn er meint nicht gut in Form zu sein freiwillig rausgehen und sich durch einen anderen Torwart ersetzten lassen (bei jedem Spiel müssen 2 anwesend sein). Der Trainer kann aber auch entscheiden ob er denn Torwart aus dem Spiel nimmt. Wurde ein Torwart einmal ausgewechselt kann er für den Rest des Spiels nicht wieder ausgewechselt werden.  
  
Ein Spiel geht über 3 Drittel. Ein Drittel geht 20 Minuten. Zwischen jedem Drittel sind 15 Minuten Pause.  
  
Jeder Treffer ins Tor gibt einen Punkt. Tore können auch in Überzahl oder Unterzahl erzielt werden. Ein Tor in Überzahl hat man erzielt, wenn man auf dem Feld gerade alle 5 Spieler hat und die Gegner nur 4 weil einer wegen einer Strafe raus musste. Bei der Unterzahl ist es genau umgekehrt. Wenn man weniger Spieler als der Gegner auf dem Feld hat ist man in Unterzahl. Ein Tor in Unterzahl ist natürlich schwerer zu erzielen, aber nicht unmöglich.  
  
Sollte nach Beendigung aller Drittel ein Gleichstand vorherrschen geht es in die Verlängerung. Diese kann je nach Schiedsrichterentscheidung 5 oder 10 Minuten sein. Welche Mannschaft dann das erste Tor schießt hat gewonnen.  
  
Sollte niemand ein Tor schießen geht es zum Penaltyschießen. Dies ist eine Art elf Meter (siehe Fußball). Der Trainer sucht sich die Spieler aus die aufs Tor schießen dürfen. Hierbei darf die Mannschaft mit schießen anfangen die als Gast in der Halle ist. Die Spieler dürfen mit dem Puck aufs Tor zu laufen und dann müssen sie natürlich versuchen zu treffen. Beide Mannschaften haben 5 Schüsse frei.  
  
Wenn nach den 5 Schüssen wieder Gleichstand herrscht (z.B. 3 Treffer für beide Mannschaften), dann hat die Mannschaft gewonnen dessen Spieler als nächstes ein Tor schafft.  
  
Pro gewonnenem Spiel bekommt die Mannschaft 3 Punkte. Der Gegner bekommt 0 Punkte.  
  
Wurde ein Spiel erst nach der Verlängerung oder nach dem Penaltyschießen gewonnen so bekommt die Gewinnermannschaft 2 Punkte und die Verlierer einen Punkt.  
  
*********************************  
  
Strafen:  
  
kleinere Prügelei, Beinstellen, Spielverzögerung, Behinderung: 2 Strafminuten etwas härtere Prügelei, übertriebene Härte: 2 + 2 Minuten sich dem Schiedsrichter wiedersetzen, Schiedsrichter anschreien, zu langes Diskutieren mit dem Schiedsrichter: 10 Minuten Disziplinarstrafe Schiedsrichter prügeln: mindestens 10 Minuten Disziplinarstrafe sehr schwere Prügelei, häufiges wiedersetzen gegenüber dem Schiedsrichter: 10 Minuten Disziplinarstrafe + Spieldauer = Der Spieler ist für den Rest des Spieles gesperrt und darf nicht mehr weiter spielen und er ist für das nächste Spiel das seine Mannschaft spielt gesperrt, darf da also auch nicht mitspielen.  
  
***********************************  
  
Am Anfang der Saison gibt es die Vorrunde in der alle Mannschaften gegeneinander antreten müssen. Bei den Eislöwen waren es alle Mannschaften aus der Oberliga Süd – Ost. Wenn man gegen alle Mannschaften sowohl im Heimspiel als auch Auswärts gespielt hat, dann geht es für die ersten 5 Plätze (von 10) weiter in die Meisterrunde. In dieser spielen nun die 5 besten Mannschaften aus der Oberliga Süd – Ost und die besten aus der Oberliga Nord – West gegeneinander.  
  
Am Ende der Meisterrunde kommen die ersten 8 Teams (von insgesamt 10) in die Playoffs. Ins Viertelfinale. Hierbei spielt dann der 1. Platz gegen den 8. Platz. Der 2. gegen den 7. und immer so weiter. Zwischen den beiden Gegner gibt es höchstens 3 Spiele. Wer nach diesen 3 Spielen verloren hat ist aus den Playoffs raus. (Das heißt man spielt im Viertelfinale nur gegen eine Mannschaft und kommt entweder weiter oder man fliegt aus den Playoffs).  
  
In den Playoffs haben die ersten 4 Plätze Heimvorteil. Das heißt wenn sie im Viertelfinale zusammen treffen wird das erste Spiel bei ihnen statt finden. Das zweite dann Auswärts und falls es ein drittes gibt wird es wieder ein Heimspiel. Ein drittes Spiel gibt es natürlich nur wenn in den zwei Spielen vorher jede Mannschaft einmal gewonnen hat. Wenn eine Mannschaft beide Spiele gewonnen hat dann ist ein drittes Spiel nicht mehr nötig.  
  
Nach dem Viertelfinale kommen 4 Mannschaften ins Halbfinale. Dann spielt wieder der 1. Platz gegen den 4. und der 2. gegen den 3.! Platz 1 und 2 haben wieder Heimvorteil. (Die Plätze im Halbfinale richten sich nach den Plätzen die die Mannschaften im Viertelfinale hatten.)  
  
Am Ende bleiben noch 2 Mannschaften übrig die es ins Finale geschafft hatten und da gegeneinander antreten müssen. Wieder hat die Mannschaft Heimvorteil die zum Ende der Meisterrunde und zum Beginn des Viertelfinales den besseren Platz hatte.  
  
Ich zeig das noch mal am Beispiel der Saison 2003/2004 zum bessern Verständnis.  
  
Am Ende der Meisterrunde:  
  
1. Moskitos Essen 2. REV Bremerhaven 3. Schweinfurt Mighty Dogs 4. EHC München 5. Dresdner Eislöwen 6. Lausitzer Füchse (Weißwasser) 7. EV Ravensburg 8. Hannover Indians 9. SC Mittelreihn - Neuwied 10. EC Peiting  
  
In das Viertelfinale kamen die ersten 8. Plätze. Gegeneinander spielten:  
  
Moskitos Essen (Heimvorteil) – Hannover Indians REV Bremerhaven (Heimvorteil) – EV Ravensburg Schweinfurt Mighty Dogs (Heimvorteil) – Lausitzer Füchse (Weißwasser) EHC München (Heimvorteil) – Dresdner Eislöwen  
  
In das Halbfinale kamen:  
  
Moskitos Essen REV Bremerhaven EHC München Lausitzer Füchse  
  
Gegeneinander spielten:  
  
Moskitos Essen (Heimvorteil) – Lausitzer Füchse REV Bremerhaven (Heimvorteil) – EHC München  
  
Ins Finale kamen und gegeneinander spielten:  
  
Moskitos Essen (Heimvorteil) – REV Bremerhaven  
  
Das Final gewonnen hat REV Bremerhaven und wurde damit Oberligameister.  
  
***********************************  
  
Etwas über die Eislöwen und die Saison 2003/2004.  
  
Die Eislöwen spielen in der 3. Liga, die Oberliga (für meine Geschichte sind sie in die 1. gekommen.). Seit etwa 5 Jahren sind die Eislöwen in der 3. Liga und verpassten in der Saison 2002/2003 nur knapp den Aufstieg. Im Finale flogen sie raus. Diese Saison war das Ziel natürlich das selbe. Der Aufstieg. Doch trotz des guten Starts der Eislöwen kam dann die Flaute. Als es die Löwen in die Meisterrunde geschafft hatten lies die Kondition nach. Es wurden viele Spiele verloren. Der Abstand zu den ersten Plätze konnte unmöglich wieder aufgeholten werden. Eine ganze Weile waren die Eislöwen sogar Platz 10 und damit die letzten. Mühsam kämpften sie sich wieder weiter nach oben. Und verpassten somit am Ende der Meisterrunde mit nur einem Punkt unterschied knapp Platz 4. Und somit verpassten sie auch die Chance auf das Heimrecht in den Playoffs. Der Gegner der Eislöwen in den Playoffs war München. In der Meisterrunde mussten die Löwen schon gegen München spielen und hatten es nie geschafft gegen sie zu gewinnen. Im ersten Spiel in München verloren die Eislöwen mit 4 zu 3. Im Heimspiel in Dresden stand es am Ende der Spielzeit 3 zu 3. Nachdem es 10 Minuten Verlängerung gab hatte es kein Tor gegeben. Dann kam Penaltyschießen. Und die Eislöwen gewannen. Neue Hoffnung flammte auf. Man könnte es auch schaffen in München zu siegen. Doch als das Spiel in München statt fand wurden die Eislöwen gnadenlos fertig gemacht. Sie verloren mit 6 zu 3 und waren im Viertelfinale aus den Playoffs geflogen. Aus war der Traum vom Aufstieg. Die Fans waren geknickt, doch um sich würdig zu verabschieden veranstalteten sie für alle Fans eine Abschlussparty. Es gab noch ein Freundschaftsspiel. Autogramme wurden verteilt und Fotos gemacht. Und die Trikots die der Spieler die diese in der Saison trugen wurden versteigert. Wenige Tage später hob sich die Stimmung der Dresdner Fans noch mehr. Als sie hörten das München und Weißwasser die es beide ins Halbfinal geschafft hatten rausgeflogen waren. Die beiden Vereine denen sie es am wenigsten gönnten Meister zu werden. Und den Aufstieg schon gar nicht. Denn diese Saison gab es etwas besonders. In der 2. Liga hatte eine Mannschaft pleite gemacht und somit konnten anstatt einer Mannschaft zwei Mannschaften aufsteigen. Diese Saison waren es Bremerhaven und Essen.  
  
*********************************  
  
Und jetzt wünsch ich euch viel Spaß bei der Geschichte. :-)  
  
Falls ihr noch irgendwelche Fragen haben solltet könnt ihr euch gern an mich wenden. 


	2. Kapitel 1

Diese Geschichte widme ich meinen Freundinnen Julia, Mandy und Naddl die in letzter Zeit zusammen mit mir bei jedem Spiel gezittert, gehofft und gebetet haben und mit denen ich immer viel Spaß hatte. Ich hoffe nächste Saison wird es genauso oder besser. Und ich widme diese Geschichte Boris Ackers der in diesem Jahr der Torwart der Dresdner Eislöwen war. (Hier von Lucas dargestellt.) Er hat mir sehr geholfen den Tod von Jonathan besser zu verkraften. Dafür bin ich ihm sehr dankbar. Leider geht er noch dieses Jahr nach Frankfurt um in einer anderen Mannschaft zu spielen. Boris ich werde dich vermissen. Und hoffe das wir uns bald wiedersehen. Zum Schluss wollte ich dir noch Danke sagen.  
  
Kämpfen und Siegen  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Der Spieler mit der Nummer 39 auf dem Rücken rannte schnell auf das Gegentor zu. Mit seinem Schläger steuerte er denn Puck geschickt an den Gegner vorbei. Und dann kam die Chance... freie Schussbahn aufs Tor.  
  
Er schoss... und Tor!!! Begeistert riss er die Arme hoch und da kamen ihm schon ein paar Teamkollegen entgegen die ihm begeistert um den Hals fielen.  
  
Da erklang die Stimme von HJG dem Hallensprecher.  
  
„Die Eislöwen haben ein Tor geschossen! Durch die Nummer 39 und das ist? Luigi?"  
  
„Calce!"riefen die Fans im Chor.  
  
„Punkte für die Eislöwen?"  
  
Begeistert riefen die Fans „10!"  
  
„Und die Gäste?"wollte HJG.  
  
„0! Viel, viel, zu viel für diesen scheiß Verein!"  
  
„Dankeschön!"  
  
„Bitte schön!"  
  
Wieder nahmen die Spieler der Eislöwen Aufstellung für den Anstoß.  
  
Nur noch 8 Sekunden und das Spiel würde zuende sein. Die Gegner bekamen den Puck und stürmten in Richtung Tor. Es dauerte nicht lange und schon schoss der Gegner mit der Nummer 63 in Richtung Tor.  
  
Es waren noch 2 Sekunden Spielzeit. Wie in Zeitlupe bahnte sich der Puck einen Weg in Richtung Tor. Der Torwart mit der Nummer 1 auf dem Trikot warf sich nach links und streckte den Arm aus. Der Puck landete im Fanghandschuh und dann... ein schriller Pfiff.  
  
Das Spiel war zuende. Die Dresdner Eislöwen gewannen mit 10 zu 0 gegen Weißwasser. Und somit waren die Eislöwen weiter. Sie hatten das Halbfinale erreicht. Und die Mannschaft die schon immer einer ihrer größten Konkurrenten war war nun rausgeflogen und keine Gefahr mehr.  
  
Der Torwart wurde sofort von der Mannschaft bestürmt und umarmt.  
  
Zum ersten Mal in dieser Saison hatte er einen Shutout geschafft. Kein Gegenpuck hat die Torlinie überquert.  
  
Beide Mannschaften stellten sich an der Mittellinie auf und warteten auf HJG der gleich den Spieler des Tages beider Mannschaften bekannt geben würde.  
  
„Der beste Spieler der Gäste ist heute die Nummer 16!"  
  
Der Spieler bekam einen Präsentkorb überreicht dann ging er zu seiner Mannschaft zurück.  
  
„Und jetzt kommen wir zum Spieler des Tages der Eislöwen. Und das ist heute die Nummer 1, der Torwart Lucas..."  
  
„Wolenczak!"riefen die Fans.  
  
Lucas kam unter tosendem Beifall nach vorn und bekam seinen Präsentkorb. Während er ihn entgegen nahm riefen die Fans: „Lucas, Lucas, Lucas..."  
  
Die Eislöwen liefen noch eine Ehrenrunde in der Halle, dann verschwanden sie in die Kabinen. Sobald die Mannschaft das Eis verlassen hatte fingen die Fans an zu singen: „Wir wollen die Löwen sehen, wir wollen die Löwen sehen, wir wollen, wir wollen, wir wollen die Löwen sehen."  
  
Nach dem die Mannschaft ihre Trikots gegen Pullover eingetauscht hatte kamen sie zurück auf das Eis. Jetzt machten die Fans für ihre Mannschaft mehrmals die Laola - Welle.  
  
Und dann kam das Uffta... das jedes Mal stattfand wenn die Löwen gewonnen hatten.  
  
Ein Fan stand auf und forderte die anderen Fans auf sich hinzusetzen. Dann forderte er sie auf ihnen nachzusprechen.  
  
„Gebt mir ein U!"Als die Fans dies nachsprachen machte er immer weiter.  
  
„Gebt mir ein F!"  
  
„Noch ein F!"  
  
„T!"  
  
„A!"  
  
„Ausrufezeichen!"  
  
„Blau – Weiß sind unsre Farben."  
  
„Der Puck ist unsre Welt!"  
  
„Das Finale wollen wir haben!"  
  
„Drauf sind wir eingestellt!"  
  
„Uffta!"  
  
„Uffta!"  
  
„Täterä!"  
  
„Täterä!"  
  
„Wir singen Uffta, Uffta, Uffta Täterä, Täterä, Täterä!"  
  
Wieder gab es eine Laola – Welle für die Spieler.  
  
Dann verließen die Löwen langsam einer nach dem anderen das Eis. Plötzlich fingen die Fans an zu rufen. „Tanze Lucas tanze, tanze Lucas tanze!"  
  
Lucas fing an auf dem Eis zu tanzen. Die Fans klatschten begeistert.  
  
Dann verließ auch er das Eis und die Sitzreihen in der Eishalle lichteten sich langsam.  
  
Die Spieler zogen sich die restliche Ausrüstung aus und gingen dann duschen.  
  
Danach entschieden sie sich ihren Sieg noch etwas zu feiern. In einer Kneipe tranken sie noch etwas und feierten ausgiebig.  
  
Gegen 3 Uhr früh machten sie sich auf den Heimweg.  
  
Da einige von ihnen in von einer Wohngenossenschaft gesponserten Wohnung wohnten und diese auch meist im selben Block oder in dem daneben lagen konnten sie Fahrgemeinschaften bilden. Dafür wurde dann für jedes Auto ein Spieler herausgesucht der nichts trinken durfte.  
  
Diesmal war Lucas an der Reihe, der 3 weitere Spieler mit seinem von einer Autofirma gesponserten Auto nachhause fahren musste. Darunter waren der Captain der Eislöwen Petr Sikora mit dem Lucas in einem Wohnblock lebte. Die anderen beiden Spieler Luigi Calce und Jan Welke wohnten genau im Wohnblock neben dem von Lucas.  
  
Als die Spieler zuhause ankamen gingen die meisten sofort ins Bett. An diesem Tag war zwar nur Massage und Rehabilitation, aber am nächsten mussten die Jungs fit für das Training sein.  
  
Doch Lucas tat dies nicht sondern setzte sich vor das Videphone und wählte eine Nummer.  
  
Nach längerer Wartezeit ging endlich ein älter Mann ran. „Wer ruft mich den um die Uhrzeit an?"fragte er mürrisch.  
  
„Hey Captain ich bin's Lucas."  
  
„Oh Lucas! Schön das du anrufst, aber muss das um die Uhrzeit sein?"  
  
„Entschuldigung ich wollte sie nicht wecken. Aber es ist bei ihnen doch erst 21 Uhr."  
  
„Das schon, aber ich habe Frühdienst, deshalb schlafe ich schon."  
  
„Ich wollte ihnen auch nur schnell sagen das wir gewonnen haben."  
  
„Ah das ist super. Deshalb rufst du so spät an. Ihr habt wohl noch gefeiert?"  
  
„Ja genau! Schließlich haben wir heute Weißwasser auf ihren Platz verwiesen und sind jetzt im Halbfinale."  
  
„Wie viele Pucks hast du denn reingelassen."fragte Bridger mit prüfendem Blick.  
  
„Keinen einzigen."antwortete Lucas stolz.  
  
„Das ist ja super. Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"  
  
„Danke."  
  
Nach einer kurzen Pause meinte Lucas. „Ich will sie jetzt auch gar nicht länger vom schlafen abhalten. Wir können ja morgen noch mal miteinander reden."  
  
„Das ist mir Recht. Ich brauch meinen Schlaf."  
  
„Na dann bis morgen. Und sagen sie den anderen schöne Grüße."  
  
„Das mach ich. Gute Nacht."  
  
Lucas schaltete das Videphone aus bevor er ins Bett ging.  
  
Am nächsten morgen wurde Lucas durch einen Anruf geweckt. Verschlafen antwortete er: „Ja?"  
  
„Hey ich bin's!"Jan Tabor der Manager war dran.  
  
„Morgen Jan! Du bist schon wach?"  
  
„Ich bin eben nicht so eine Schlafmütze wie du."  
  
„Haha sehr witzig."  
  
Eine kurze Pause folgte.  
  
„Warum hast du mich angerufen?"  
  
„Ich wollte dir nur bescheid sagen das in einer Stunde ein Reporter zu dir kommt. Er will ein Interview mit dir machen für die Tageszeitung.  
  
„Ok das krieg ich schon hin. Aber ich sollte jetzt wohl erst mal hier aufräumen."  
  
„Wäre besser."  
  
„Wir sehen uns dann heute Abend bei der Massage.  
  
„Ja bis dann."  
  
Lucas sprang auf und fing sofort an die Wohnung aufzuräumen. Überall lagen Wäschestücken herum und unaufgewaschenes Geschirr sowie Verpackungen von verschiedenen Sachen.  
  
Als Lucas endlich fertig war hatte er noch eine Viertelstunde Zeit. Er sprang unter die Dusche, dann zog sich was neues an.  
  
Es klingelte.  
  
Er öffnete die Tür und der Reporter war mit einem Fotographen da.  
  
„Kommen sie bitte herein."  
  
„Danke! Wäre es ihnen recht wenn mein Fotograph Bilder von ihrer Wohnung macht?"  
  
„Kein Problem!"  
  
Schon machte der Fotograph sich auf den Weg und knipste jede Ecke der Wohnung. Indessen bot Lucas dem Reporter einen Platz auf der Couch an. Als beide saßen fing der Reporter mit den Fragen an.  
  
„Kann ich sie mit du ansprechen?"  
  
Lucas nickte.  
  
„Das gestern war eine super Leistung von dir. Du scheint in dieser Saison von Spiel zu Spiel besser zu werden."  
  
„Nicht nur ich werde besser sondern die ganze Mannschaft. Sie haben die Abwehr vor dem Tor ziemlich verstärkt. So werden viele Pucks schon vorher abgefangen und kommen gar nicht bis zu mir durch. Es ist eine gute Zusammenarbeit mit dem Team."  
  
„Stimmt es das sie vorerst auch weiterhin die erste Wahl des Trainers sind und nicht der 2. Torwart Norbert Pascha?"  
  
„Naja im Moment bin ich für das nächste Spiel vorgesehen, aber das kann sich ganz schnell ändern."  
  
„Warum das?"  
  
„Die Kondition bleibt ja nicht immer gleich. Manchmal hat man auch schlechte Tage und da sollte man dann nicht zu ehrgeizig sein und unbedingt im Tor stehen wollen."  
  
„Wie sieht Norbert Pascha die Sache? Er ist ja jetzt nicht so oft im Tor."  
  
„Ja für ihn ist es nicht so gut, aber ich denke er hat auch das Ziel das wir Meister werden vor Augen und da muss man auch zurückstecken können und sich für das entscheiden was für das Team am besten ist."  
  
„Da hast du recht. Man hört du hast schon Angebote von anderen Mannschaften für die nächste Saison."  
  
„Ja das stimmt, aber ich würde lieber noch ein Jahr hier bei den Dresdner Eislöwen bleiben. Wenn sie mich da noch wollen."  
  
„Bestimmt."  
  
Der Fotograph kam auf die beiden zu.  
  
„Kann ich jetzt noch ein paar Bilder von ihnen machen?"  
  
„Na klar."  
  
Und so machte er ein paar Bilder von Lucas bis sich der Reporter wieder an den Torwart wandte: „Ich hätte da noch ein paar Fragen an dich."  
  
„Immer her damit."Langsam fing das ganze an Lucas Spaß zu machen.  
  
„Schön dann lass uns gleich weiter machen. Denn du hast heute doch bestimmt noch was vor."  
  
Lucas lächelte.  
  
„Gibt es irgendwelche Rituale die ihr habt? Die euch Glückbringen?"  
  
„Direkte Rituale haben wir eigentlich nicht. Allerdings darf niemand meinen Schläger anfassen. Und Pavel Weiß hat immer ein Taschenmesser als Glücksbringer dabei. So wie Jay-Jay immer das Schildkrötenkuscheltier seiner Tochter dabei hat."  
  
Der Reporter nickte.  
  
„Was ärgert dich im Spiel am meisten?"  
  
„Am meisten ärgert es mich wenn durch meine Fehler ein Puck ins Tor geht."  
  
„Gab es da eine Situation wo du einen ganz blöden Fehler gemacht hast und deshalb ein Tor kassiert hast?"  
  
„Oh ja das gab es. Ich dachte ich hätte den Puck gehalten und als ich mich dann blöd bewegt habe bin ich an den Puck gekommen, der dann direkt ins Tor segelte. Leider war auch noch nicht abgepfiffen worden. Also hab ich ein super Eigentor hingelegt."  
  
„Was hast du gemacht als du dieses Tor kassiert hast?"  
  
„Naja da es das 3 an dem Tag war hab ich vor Wut und Ärger über mich selber alles hingeschmissen und hab Norbert weiterspielen lassen. Aber wenn mir sonst mal solche Fehler unterlaufen, dann rede ich mit dem Puck und dann geht's mir besser und ich kann mich wieder konzentrieren."  
  
„Man sieht ja oft das du so ernst kuckst und du dich scheinbar nicht so freuen kannst. Woran liegt das?"  
  
„Freuen tu ich mich schon. Und das ich so ernst kucke liegt an den Genen. Das hab ich von meinen Eltern geerbt. Die kucken auch immer ernst."  
  
„Wie ist die Stimmung in der Halle?"  
  
„Oh die Stimmung ist immer sehr gut. Es gibt viele Mannschaften wo die Fans nicht so eine Stimmung machen wie hier. Und natürlich macht es dadurch doppelt Spaß.  
  
„Verstehst du dich denn gut mit den Fans?"  
  
„Oh ja. Die sind alle sehr freundlich. Und fragen nach Autogrammen oder Fotos. Die ich ihnen natürlich gerne gebe."  
  
„Und wie steht es mit den anderen Mannschaftsmitgliedern aus? Verstehst du dich mit denen auch gut?"  
  
„Zum größten Teil schon, natürlich gibt es auch welche mit denen man nicht so klar kommt. Aber das ist normal wenn man bedenkt das 20 Leute in der Mannschaft spielen, da kann man sich nicht mit allen gut verstehen."  
  
„Zum Schluss noch eine wichtige Frage für alle weiblichen Fans. Hast du eine Freundin?"  
  
„Nein ich habe keine Freundin."  
  
„Da werden sich die Frauen freuen. Vielen Dank für das Interview. Es hat echt Spaß gemacht."  
  
„Danke. Mir hat es auch Spaß gemacht."  
  
Beide standen auf und Lucas begleitete den Fotographen und den Reporter zur Tür.  
  
„Auf Wiedersehen."  
  
„Tschüß!"sagte Lucas und schloss die Tür.  
  
Jetzt musst er sich noch mal hinlegen. Noch immer war er sehr müde. Und heute Abend musste er sich mit den anderen treffen. Da sollte er schon fit sein. Er legte sich ins Bett und nur wenige Minuten später war er eingeschlafen.  
  
Der Wecker klingelte. Und Lucas schreckte hoch. Es war 17.30 Uhr. Er hatte mehrere Stunden geschlafen. Schnell schnappte er sich eine Jacke, stieg in seine Schuhe, nahm sein Autoschlüssel. Dann schloss er die Tür und rannte die Treppen runter. Auf dem Parkplatz warteten schon die anderen auf ihren Fahrer.  
  
„Hey Lucas du bist spät dran."  
  
„Ja sorry. Ich habe bis eben geschlafen. Das war gestern doch ganz schön lange. Oder eher heute früh."  
  
„Ich hab gehört du musstest schon ein Interview geben."sagte der Captain der Eislöwen.  
  
„Ja heute früh. Es war ganz gut."  
  
„Ok. Last uns losfahren. Sonst wird der Trainer noch sauer."meinte Calce jetzt.  
  
Die Jungs stiegen ein und fuhren los.  
  
Am Massagestudio warteten schon die anderen Spieler.  
  
„Ihr seid ganz schön spät dran."meinte Norbert Pascha.  
  
„Das ist die Schuld von Lucas."antwortete Calce.  
  
Lucas setzte eine beleidigte Miene auf. „Is gar nicht war."  
  
„Ist doch war."  
  
„Gar nicht."  
  
„Doch."  
  
„Hört auf!"mischte Welke sich ein. „Lasst uns reingehen."  
  
Ein paar Stunden später:  
  
Zuhause angekommen lies Lucas sich auf die Couch fallen. Sein Blick viel auf das Videphone.  
  
Oh mist! Ich wollte doch den Captain anrufen.  
  
Sofort sprang Lucas auf und setzte sich vor das Videphone, dann wählte er die Nummer vom Captain.  
  
„Captain Bridge hier."  
  
„Hallo Captain ich bin's Lucas."  
  
„Ah Lucas ich dachte schon du rufst gar nicht mehr an."  
  
„Ja sorry. Ich hab das ganz vergessen. Heute früh wurde ich gleich vom Manager geweckt der mir sagte das ich ein Interview führen muss. Also musste ich erst mal hier aufräumen, dann das Interview führen. Als nächstes hab ich mich wieder hingelegt weil ich noch müde war und dann bin ich aufgewacht und musste gleich zur Massage mit den anderen Spielern. Und von der bin ich jetzt erst wiedergekommen."rechtfertigte sich Lucas.  
  
„Du musstest zur Massage? Ich versteh schon das ist wirklich hart. Da möchte ich nicht mit dir tauschen."meinte Bridger lachend. „Mach dir aber mal keine Sorgen das ist schon ok. Ich bin froh das du mich nicht ganz vergessen hast."  
  
„Das würde ich doch nieeee tun."  
  
„Ja, ja das ist ja auch noch nie passiert."  
  
„Ach man das eine Mal müssen sie mir doch nicht ewig vorhalten."  
  
„Will ich ja auch nicht. Also wie war denn nun dein Tag?"  
  
„Der war ganz ok. Anstrengend natürlich jedenfalls das Interview. Und morgen ist dann auch wieder Training."  
  
„Und weißt du schon wer im Tor stehen wird?"  
  
„Ne da hab ich echt noch keine Ahnung. Das wird erst morgen Abend entschieden."  
  
„Und euer nächstes Spiel ist dann am Freitag?"  
  
„Ja da freu ich mich drauf, aber der einzige Nachteil ist, dass ich so zeitig raus muss, weil wir mit dem Bus nach München fahren müssen."  
  
„Naja das gehört doch dazu. Aber das ihr gegen München spielen müsst ist natürlich nicht so toll."  
  
„Ja ich weiß. Das wird anstrengend. Wir waren so froh das wir Weißwasser los waren und gleich kommt der nächste schwere Gegner gegen den wir antreten müssen. Aber lassen sie uns über was anderes reden. Wie läuft es denn bei ihnen auf der SeaQuest?"  
  
„Oh gut. Es läuft alles normal. Keine komischen Überraschungen. Jedenfalls bis jetzt und ich hoffe das bleibt auch so. Wann kommst du uns eigentlich mal wieder besuchen. Die anderen vermissen dich und ich auch."  
  
„Erst muss die Saison zu ende sein, aber ich denke dann wird es. Ich vermisse die SeaQuest auch. Und Darwin."  
  
„Kann ich also denn anderen sagen das du in einem Monat wieder an Bord zu Besuch bist?"  
  
„Machen sie lieber zwei draus. Ich werde auch nach der Saison noch einiges zu tun haben."  
  
„Ich werde es denn anderen sagen."  
  
„Entschuldigen sie Captain, aber ich muss Schluss machen. Ich werde sie am Samstag noch mal anrufen."  
  
„Aber bitte nicht mitten in der Nacht."  
  
„Ich versuche es."  
  
„Ich wünsch dir viel Glück bei dem Training morgen und beim Spiel am Samstag."  
  
„Danke bis dann."  
  
„Tschüß!"  
  
Kurze Zeit nach dem Gespräch legte Lucas sich ins Bett und dachte noch über den Captain nach.  
  
Er hatte ihn und seine Crew kennen gelernt, als die als Ehrengäste bei einem Spiel seiner Mannschaft dabei waren.  
  
Die beiden hatten sich sofort gut verstanden. Lucas half dem Captain gleich bei einem Computerproblem von dem Bridger dem Jungen erzählt hatte. Denn Lucas war auch noch sehr talentiert am Computer und nicht nur auf dem Eis. Bridger hatte ihn gleich ins Herz geschlossen. Die beiden telefonierten seit ihrem ersten Treffen regelmäßig und gleich nach Ende der Saison verbrachte Lucas 3 Monate an Bord der SeaQuest.  
  
Dies tat er nun schon öfters. Jedes mal wenn eine Saison zu Ende war. Er fühlte sich jetzt schon richtig zuhause auf dem Boot. Und die Crew war froh ihn dazuhaben, denn so konnte jemand die kniffligen Probleme lösen die sie selber nicht schafften, oder die Lucas einfach schneller als andere lösen konnte.  
  
Inzwischen hatte Lucas sich mit allen angefreundet und sie waren so etwas wie seine zweite Familie. Viele an Bord wünschten sich das Lucas für immer bleiben würde und obwohl Lucas sich ab und zu das selbe wünschte konnte er sein jetziges Leben noch nicht aufgeben.  
  
Aber er hatte sich etwas vorgenommen. Wenn sie es schaffen würden deutscher Meister im Eishockey zu werden, dann hätte er alles erreicht was man in diesem Sport erreichen konnte und dann würde er unter dem Kommando von Captain Bridger auf der SeaQuest arbeiten wollen.  
  
Am nächsten Abend traf Lucas mit denn anderen Spielern an der Halle ein. Diesmal waren sie mal pünktlich, denn Lucas hatte es geschafft nicht zu verschlafen. Obwohl man ihm ansah das er noch immer müde war.  
  
Trainer und Manager warteten schon in der Kabine auf ihre Spieler.  
  
Als erstes meldete sich der Trainer zu Wort.  
  
„Los Jungs, beeilt euch. Wir müssen uns noch gut vorbereiten auf das Spiel am Freitag. Wir haben zwar noch morgen und übermorgen Trainingsmöglichkeiten, aber die sind nicht so lange wie die heute."  
  
Eine Viertelstunde später standen die Spieler in voller Ausrüstung auf dem Eis.  
  
„Los Jungs jetzt geht's erst mal mit Aufwärmrunden los. 2 Runden rennen."  
  
Die Mannschaft lief los. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden hatten sie die Torwarte mit ihrer zusätzlichen Beinschutzausrüstung die sehr schwer war abgehängt.  
  
Als nächstes übten die Spieler einige Abgabetechniken und Schusstechniken. Zwischendurch mussten sie immer wieder 2 Runden in der Eishalle drehen. Dann wurden die Spieler in 2 Gruppen eingeteilt und spielten ab jetzt gegeneinander. Jeweils ein Torwart in jedem Tor. Dann wieder 2 Runden rennen. Es wurden auch ein paar neue Spieltechniken und Spielzüge abgesprochen.  
  
Als letztes wurde noch das Penaltyschießen geübt. Lucas konnte fast alle Pucks halten bis auf 2. Pascha hingegen lies 5 Pucks ins Tor.  
  
„Ok Lucas!"meinte jetzt der Trainer. „Du wirst morgen spielen. Und denk dran wir brauchen die Punkte. Wir sind jetzt schon bis ins Halbfinale gekommen. Wir brauchen die Punkte um ins Finale zukommen. Und morgen spielen wir gegen die Mannschaft die uns den Platz fürs Finale wegnehmen könnte. Also streng dich an."  
  
„Ja Trainer das werd ich."  
  
„Gut. Dann zieht euch jetzt um."  
  
Die Mannschaft ging zurück in die Kabine.  
  
„Sorry Norbert das du morgen nicht spielen kannst."sprach Lucas den anderen Torwart an.  
  
„Ja da kann man nix machen. Aber die Punkte und der Sieg zählt." Aufmunternd klopfte Lucas Norbert auf die Schulter.  
  
Nachdem alle geduscht und sich umgezogen hatten fuhren sie heim.  
  
Anm:  
  
1. Für meine Geschichte spielen die Eislöwen in der 1. Liga, aber in Wirklichkeit sind sie in der 3. Liga. (Hatte ich vielleicht schon mal erwähnt.) Weißwasser und München spielen ebenfalls in der 3. Liga und sind für meine Geschichte in die 1. aufgestiegen.  
  
2. Die Geschichte ist wohl schon etwas außergewöhnlich, aber ich wollte sie unbedingt schreiben vor allem für die bereits oben erwähnten Personen und für mich, denn diese Geschichte hat mir bis jetzt am meisten Spaß gemacht. 


	3. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
  
Am Freitag saß Lucas verschlafen im Bus der ihn und die Mannschaft nach München bringen sollte. Auch in den letzten Tagen hatte er wieder nicht ausreichend Schlaf bekommen. Die beiden letzten Trainingstage waren problemlos vorüber gegangen. Die Mannschaft schien sich auf jeden Fall auf das bevorstehende Spiel zu freuen. Wiedereinmal schienen alle putzmunter zu sein nur Lucas nicht. Also hatte er sich auf die letzte Sitzreihe in der letzten Ecke des Busses gesetzt um doch noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen.  
  
Doch der Lärmpegel im Bus war so hoch das es ein einschlafen fast unmöglich machte. Und ab und zu kam auch ein Spieler der sich mit Lucas unterhalten wollte, so das auch die letzte Hoffnung auf Schlaf flöten ging.  
  
Der erste Puck schoss auf Lucas zu doch dieser registrierte dies zu spät und somit musste der Puck unweigerlich im Tor landen. Die Münchner Spieler rissen begeistert die Arme in die Luft, während die Münchner Fans vor Freude lauthals ihre Mannschaft anfeuerten. Sofort starteten die Löwen unter dem Jubel ihrer Fans zum Gegenangriff. Dieser wurde jedoch von den Münchnern unter Applaus der Fans vereitelt. Die 400 Dresdner Fans wollten den Münchner Fans in nichts nachstehen und versuchten die 2000 Fans zu übertönen.  
  
1 Stunde später:  
  
Das letzte Drittel hatte gerade begonnen und die Löwen kassierten wieder ein Tor. Inzwischen stand es 4 zu 1 für München. Nun begann Dresden so oft es nur ging aufs Tor zu schießen. Die meiste Zeit war der Puck in der Gewalt der Dresdner Spieler die wirklich jede Gelegenheit nutzten um zu treffen, doch am Ende des Spiels blieb es nur bei einem 4 zu 3 für München.  
  
Enttäuscht räumten die Dresdner das Feld. Und obwohl Lucas doch ganz gut gespielt hatte war der Trainer überhaupt nicht zufrieden mit ihm.  
  
„Lucas das war nicht gerade dein bestes Spiel. Was war los mit dir?"  
  
„Ich bin irgendwie nicht so gut in Form."  
  
„Dann solltest du schnell wieder in Form kommen. Formtiefs können wir uns nicht leisten."  
  
„Ich weiß. Ich werde mich bessern."  
  
„Gut und jetzt geh unter die Dusche."  
  
Noch am selben Abend fuhren die Eislöwen zurück nach Dresden und während die meisten über das Spiel philosophierten bekam Lucas endlich seinen wohlverdienten Schlaf auch wenn dieser mit seltsamen Träumen gespickt war.  
  
„Aufwachen Lucas. Hey aufwachen."  
  
Unsanft wurde Lucas aus dem Schlaf geholt. Als er nicht mehr verschwommen sah konnte er Mike vor sich entdecken.  
  
„Hey warum weckst du mich?"fragte Lucas mürrisch.  
  
„Ich hätte dich auch schlafen lassen können, aber wir sind schon wieder in Dresden und da dachte ich du willst vielleicht aussteigen um nachhause zu fahren."meinte Mike amüsiert lächelnd.  
  
„Oh wir sind schon da?"  
  
„Ja du hast die ganze Fahrt verpennt."  
  
Lucas stand auf und verließ den Bus, dann schnappte er sich seine Tasche und ging träge zu seinem Auto, an dem schon die anderen Spieler warteten.  
  
„Na so wie du aussiehst fahr ich lieber. Du baust uns noch einen Unfall wegen deiner Müdigkeit und ich würde gern noch etwas leben."schlug Jan Welke vor.  
  
„Mir egal."meinte Lucas nur und schmiss seine Tasche in den Kofferraum bevor er das selbe mit sich tat, aber bei ihm war es der Beifahrer sitzt.  
  
Mühsam schleifte Lucas die Tasche hinter sich her. Noch 2 Etagen und er würde endlich in seiner Wohnung sein.  
  
Als er in der selbigen ankam viel er aufs Bett und schlief sofort ein.  
  
Wie wild klopfte es an Lucas Tür kurz bevor er diese öffnete. Ein vorwurfsvoller Blick von Petr Sikora traf ihn.  
  
„Ich weiß wir müssen los. Hab verschlafen. Ich beeil mich auch schon."  
  
Der Captain der Eislöwen sagte kein Wort dazu sondern drehte sich um und ging.  
  
„Leg dir mal nen Wecker zu, dann verschläfst du nicht immer."  
  
Lucas verzog das Gesicht bei den Worten von Calce der am Steuer seines Wagens saß.  
  
Da Lucas nicht aufgetaucht war hatten die anderen 3 Spieler sich entschlossen Luigi's Auto zu nehmen.  
  
Calce fuhr los.  
  
Es war mal wieder Training angesagt, denn die Löwen mussten für das morgige Heimspiel fit sein. Diesmal wurde das Training auf Mittag verlegt. Normalerweise war das Training immer nur Abends, doch heute war eine Veranstaltung in der Eishalle so das diese besetz war.  
  
Nachmittag:  
  
Lucas versuchte zum x-ten Mal Captain Bridger über das Videphone zu erreichen, als dieser endlich ranging.  
  
„Hallo Lucas!"  
  
„Hi! Ich hab schon ein paar Mal angerufen. Warum sind sie nicht rangegangen?"  
  
„Tut mir leid. Ich hab bis eben Dienst gehabt. Wie war den euer Spiel?"  
  
„Nicht so gut."  
  
„Warum nicht? Habt ihr verloren?"  
  
Lucas nickte: „Mit 4 zu 3."  
  
„Und was glaubst du woran es lag?"  
  
„Ich befürchte es lag an mir. Ich war irgendwie unkonzentriert."  
  
„Ist doch nicht so schlimm. Ihr habt doch noch 2 Spiele."  
  
„Ich weiß, aber zuhause wird Pascha spielen dürfen."  
  
„Na und? Dann spielst du zuhause wenn ihr im Finale seit."  
  
Lucas lächelte breit. „Sie glauben also wir schaffen das?"  
  
„Auf jeden Fall."  
  
Nach dem Training am Samstag stand fest das beim Heimspiel am Sonntag Norbert Pascha im Tor stehen würde. Lucas störte dies nicht zu sehr, denn er gönnte es Pascha. Und Norbert war absolut happy das er wieder im Tor stehen durfte.  
  
Im 1. Drittel des Heimspiels sah es nicht so gut für die Löwen aus. Gleich zu Beginn nämlich in der 4. Spielminute kassierten sie ein Tor. Das die Münchner in Überzahl erzielt hatten. Die restliche Spielzeit standen sie andauernd unter Beschuss, doch Norbert der die Nerven behielt konnte die Angriffe der Gegner abwehren. Jedoch gelang den Dresdnern kein Tor.  
  
Im 2. Drittel kassierten die Löwen gleich nach 7 Minuten ein Tor. Die Stimmung der Dresdner Fans sank ins Bodenlose. In der Hälfte des 2. Drittels passierte es dann, Richard Richter schoss aufs Tor und traf. Die Fans riefen vor Begeisterung. Endlich blühte wieder Hoffnung auf, dass man das Spiel doch noch gewinnen könnte. Doch für den Rest des Drittels fielen weder Tore für München noch für Dresden.  
  
Das 3. Drittel begann und schon wieder knallten die Gäste den Eislöwen ein Tor rein. Nun stand es 3 zu 1. Was die Laune der ca. 2000 Dresdner Fans mächtig senkte. In der 52 Minute stand Luigi einsam vorm Tor der Münchner. Er bekam von Sebastian den Puck zugeschossen und hämmerte ihn unter die Latte. Die Fans jubelten lauthals. Die Dresdner musste noch wenigstens ein Tor schießen, dann würde es in die Verlängerung gehen. Die Zeit lief langsam ab. Und ein Tor schien bald nicht mehr möglich. Viele Angriffsversuche wurden von den Münchnern abgewehrt, da diese sich eine ganz bestimmte Methode haben einfallen lassen um Tor zu verhindern. Die Taktik der Münchner war diese sich vor das Tor zu schmeißen und wenn nun einer aufs Tor schießen würde, würde er nur den Spieler und nicht das Tor treffen. Die Münchner legten sich praktisch einfach in den Weg. Doch dies klappte in der 55 Minute nicht bei Jay-Jay. Er war einfach zu schnell am Tor und kein Gegner hatte die Chance sich ihm in den Weg zu legen. Er schoss und traf. Die Fans konnte es nicht mehr auf den Sitzen halten. Sie sprangen auf, schrieen und jubelten. In den restlichen Minuten des letzten Drittels kam es zu keiner Torchance mehr weder für München noch für Dresden.  
  
Die Verlängerung begann. Die Dresdner hielten den Puck dicht in der Nähe des Münchner Tors, hatten aber nur selten eine Chance zu schießen. 2 Minuten mussten die Dresdner sogar in Unterzahl auskommen. Doch da diese sehr konzentriert spielten gelang es denn Münchner nicht zu treffen. Nach 10 Minuten Verlängerung war kein Tor gefallen.  
  
Das Penaltyschießen begann. Die Münchner hatten als Gast in der Halle den Vortritt und durften anfangen. Der erste Münchner stellte sich in Position und jetzt legten die Dresdner Fans richtig los. Sie buhten den Gegner aus. So laut sie nur konnten und sie schafften es den ersten Spieler zu irritierte. Dieser schoss auf's Tor doch Pascha konnte den ersten Versuch der Münchner entschärfen.  
  
Dann kam Richard Richter dran. Die Fans jubelten ihm zu, verstummten aber als er zum Schuss ansetzte. Doch dies half nichts. Der Puck schoss am Tor vorbei.  
  
Der nächste Münchner Spieler war dran. Wieder buhte die Menge, doch dies half wenig. Er traf. Die Münchner Fans brachen in Jubel aus.  
  
Solange bis Petr Sikora der Captain der Eislöwen zum Schuss bereit stand. Er lief aufs Tor zu, aber er Torwart hielt.  
  
Wieder ging ein Münchner in Position. Zur Enttäuschung der Dresdner Fans traf er.  
  
Als nächstes stellte sich Pavel Weiß auf. Die Fans hielten den Atem an. Und er traf. Die Fans schrieen, jubelten und brüllten vor Freude.  
  
Nun stand es 2 zu 1 für München und jede Mannschaft hatte noch 2 Schüsse. Würde München noch 2 mal treffen, dann hätte die Dresdner verloren. Sie hätte keine Chance mehr zu gewinn, auch wenn sie die nächsten 2 Mal treffen würden.  
  
Doch etwas erleichtert konnten die Dresdner aufatmen als der nächste Münchner nicht traf.  
  
Dann nahm Luigi Calce Aufstellung. Er fixierte das Tor an und lief drauf zu. Und er traf. Jetzt stand wirklich jeder Dresdner Fan und weigerte sich strickt sich wieder zu setzten.  
  
Obwohl es jetzt 2 zu 2 stand gab es noch keinen Grund sich zu freuen. Die nächsten beiden Schüsse würden die Entscheidung bringen.  
  
Wieder begann der Münchner Spieler. Jetzt gaben die Dresdner Fans alles. Sie buhten und pfiffen so laut und lange es ging. Und es schien zu wirken. Der Münchner traf nicht. Die Dresdner jubelten wieder ausgiebig, doch als sie sahen das Jay-Jay das Feld betrat stockte ihnen der Atem. Es wurde direkt leise in der Halle. Fast niemand traute sich was zu sagen. Würde Jay- Jay jetzt treffen, dann würde es 3 zu 2 stehen und die Eislöwen hätten das Spiel gewonnen.  
  
Jay-Jay nahm Anlauf. Mit dem Puck rannte er zum Tor. Er holte mit dem Schläger aus und traf den Puck. Und dieser landete im Tor. Es dauerte ein- zwei Sekunden bis die Fans begriffen hatten was passiert war. Sie hatten soeben zum ersten Mal gegen München gewonnen. Die Menschen schrieen sich die Seele aus dem Hals. Sie klatschten, umarmten sich und jubelten.  
  
An diesem Abend drehten die Eislöwen mehrere Ehrenrunden und ließen sich bejubeln. Während die Münchner geknickt das Feld räumten.  
  
Nach dem die Dresdner Spieler etwas gefeiert hatten gingen sie heim. Für das Spiel am Dienstag das schwer werden würde mussten sie fit sein, deshalb viel eine große Feier flach.  
  
Lucas ging zum Videphone als dieses am Montag gegen Nachmittag klingelte.  
  
„Jetzt rufen sie wohl schon bei mir an, weil sie meinen nächtlichen Anruf vermisst haben und es nicht abwarten konnten bis ich anrufe?"  
  
„Das hättest du wohl gern, damit du mich wieder terrorisieren kannst."  
  
Lucas lächelte breit.  
  
„Ich wollte einfach nur wissen wie euer Spiel gelaufen ist."  
  
„Das ist super gelaufen. Norbert hat im Tor gestanden und wir haben gewonnen. Zwar knapp nach Penalty, aber wir haben gewonnen und Norbert hat seine Sache gut gemacht vor allem wenn man bedenkt das es sein erstes Penaltyschießen war."  
  
„Ich wusste es doch das ihr gegen sie siegen könnt. Und das gleiche macht ihr auch am Dienstag."  
  
„Ich hoffe, dass es uns gelinkt. Sagen sie mal können sie vielleicht wenn wir es schaffen ins Finale zu kommen bei unserem letzten Spiel dabei sein?"  
  
„Ich werde es versuchen, kann dir aber nicht versprechen das es klappt. Ich werd mit dem Admiral darüber reden. Sobald ich was weiß sag ich dir bescheid. Wann ist den dein letztes Spiel?"  
  
„Das weiß ich noch nicht genau. Es kann ja bis zu 5 Spiele geben. Aber vielleicht können sie sich ja die letzten 3 ansehen. Das wäre dann in 2 Wochen. Am Freitag in 2 Wochen ist das dritte Spiel."  
  
„Ich seh was sich machen lässt. Ich will mir das doch nicht entgehen lassen dich in Aktion zu sehen."  
  
„Ich würde mich freuen wenn sie kommen. Wenn wir es ins Finale schaffen."  
  
„Zweifelst du daran?"  
  
„Nicht direkt zweifeln. Ich weiß nur, dass es morgen ein schweres Spiel wird."  
  
„Wahrscheinlich, aber wenn ihr euch anstrengt könnt ihr es schaffen."  
  
Ein Alarm ertönt im Hintergrund.  
  
„Entschuldige Lucas ich muss los. Du hörst es ja selbst."  
  
„Kein Problem."  
  
„Meldest du dich Mittwoch?"  
  
„Ja, sobald ich wach bin, also gegen Nachmittag."  
  
„Bis dann und viel Glück. Ich drück euch die Daumen."  
  
„Danke Tschüß."  
  
Am nächsten Tag: Die Mannschaft saß im Bus der nach München fuhr. Der Trainer ging noch einmal die Spielzüge mit allen durch, damit am Abend nichts schief gehen konnte. Nebenbei wurde noch über andere Spielzüge diskutiert, die man gegen München einsetzten konnte. Und vor allem wie man am besten verhindert das die Gegner sich vors Tor und somit in den Weg legten.  
  
Am Abend:  
  
Das Spiel hatte vor 15 Minuten begonnen. Pascha stand mittlerweile unsicher im Tor. Schon 2 Mal musste er hinter sich greifen. Die Mannschaft schien immer nervöser zu werden. Sie hatten es noch nicht geschafft einen Punkt zu erzielen. Und auch in den letzten 5 Minuten des 1. Drittels gelang ihnen dies nicht.  
  
Zu Beginn des 2. Drittels schien es den Löwen wieder besser zu gehen. Sie schienen wieder neuen Elan gefasst zu haben. Doch dieser hielt nicht lange. Schon als die Münchner ihren nächsten Treffer erzielten war aller Ausdruck aus den Gesichtern der Dresdner Spieler verschwunden.  
  
Pascha gab nach diesem 3. Treffer dem Trainer ein Zeichen der daraufhin die Torwarte austauschte. Nun durfte Lucas im Tor stehen. Es galt nun für ihn eine starke Mannschaft in die Schranken zu verweisen. Lucas war gut in Form und deshalb konnte er viele Angriffe abwehren. Doch nun fing er an heftig mit dem Stock auf das Eis zu schlagen. Damit wollte er seinen Teamkollegen signalisieren, dass diese anfangen sollten anzugreifen, denn das Spiel würde nicht mehr ewig gehen.  
  
Mit neuem Ansporn spielten die Löwen weiter. Sie kämpften sich bis zum Tor des Gegners vor und... trafen. Die Menge jubelte. Auch wenn es nur wenige Dresdner Fans waren, die anwesend waren so konnten sie sich doch bemerkbar machen. Wie schon so oft wurden die Eislöwen durch die Tore die fielen noch motivierter. Und sie wurden ihrem Namen gerecht, sie kämpften wie Löwen und dafür wurden sie belohnt.... mit 2 weiteren Treffern und somit 2 weiteren Punkten. Nun stand es 3 zu 3. Alle Chancen waren wieder offen. Gerade als die Löwen zum Angriff ansetzen wollten kam der Pfiff. Das 2. Drittel war zu Ende.  
  
In der Kabine wurden die Spieler vom Trainer gelobt und darin bestärkt so weiter zu spielen wie die letzten Minuten.  
  
Und als die Eislöwen dann die Halle betraten sah man wie ihre Augen glitzerten. Entschlossenheit und Siegeswille waren darin zu sehen.  
  
Dann schienen sie auf einmal jedem beweisen zu wollen was es heißt ein Eislöwe zu sein. Die Pucks flogen dem Münchner Torwart nur so um die Ohren und dieser hatte Mühe diese zu halten. Wenn die Münchner es einmal schafften, was wirklich selten war da die Dresdner fast alles und jeden aufhielten, den Puck in ihren Besitz zu bekommen und in Tornähe zu bringen, dann war Lucas es der scheinbar mühelos die Pucks auffing und davon abhielt ins Tor zu gelangen. Der Kampfwille der Eislöwen siegte am Ende und diese gewannen mit 6 zu 3 das Spiel und somit den Kampf um den Einzug ins Finale.  
  
Am nächsten Tag: Lucas war gerade aufgestanden. Noch immer müde, da sie erst heute gegen 4 Uhr früh aus München zurück gekommen waren, holte er die Zeitung aus dem Briefkasten und setzte sich in die Küche. Jetzt würde er erst mal frühstücken. Er holte sich ein Brötchen und beschmierte dieses mit Marmelade. Bevor er reinbiss öffnete er noch die Sportseite der Zeitung, als ihm das Stück Brötchen fast aus dem Mund fiel. 2 volle Seiten war der Spielbericht des Vortrages lang. Bilder rundeten diesen hier und da ab.  
  
Lucas begann zu lesen. Das Brötchen legte er zur Seite er würde auch später noch essen können.  
  
Hauptsächlich wurden 3 Personen gelobt. Jan Welke und Sebastian Stoyan, da jeder von ihnen jeweils 3 Tore geschossen hatte. Was vor allem für Sebastian gut war, da dieser der jüngste der ganzen Mannschaft ist. Und da ist es beachtlich wenn man so viel Tore schießt. Überhaupt hatte er sich in seiner 2. Saison bei den Eislöwen sehr verbessert. Seine Trefferquote hatte sich gegenüber der letzten Saison verdoppelt. Aber auch für einen erfahreneren Spieler wie Jan sind 3 Treffer in einem Spiel eine spitzen Leistung. Die 3. Person die gelobt wurde war Lucas selbst. Es hieß nachdem die Torwarte ausgetauscht wurden ging es mit den Löwen wieder bergauf. Lucas sei einer der begabtesten Jung-Torwarte die es gibt. Und es hieß die Eislöwen können froh und stolz sein einen solchen Torwart zu haben, denn ohne ihn wäre das Spiel wohl nicht zu Gunsten der Eislöwen ausgefallen. Lucas legte die Zeitung beiseite. Für seinen Geschmack wurde er zu viel gelobt. Ohne die anderen Spieler hätten sie nie gewinnen können.  
  
Lucas schnappte sich sein Brötchen und spazierte damit ins Wohnzimmer wo er sich vors Videphone setzte. Kurze Zeit darauf erschien Bridger auf dem Bildschirm.  
  
„Und wie sieht's aus? Hab ich den Admiral umsonst um Urlaub gebeten.?"  
  
„Nein haben sie nicht. Wir haben mit 6 zu 3 gewonnen."  
  
„6 zu 3? Wow."  
  
„Und bekommen sie den Urlaub?"  
  
„Ja und noch besser. Ich bekomme so viel Urlaub das ich bei allen Spielen dabei sein kann."  
  
„Echt? Das ist ja super."  
  
„Aber dafür geht mein ganzer restlicher Urlaub drauf. Ich hab dann nur noch für Weihnachten ein paar Tage."  
  
„Dann sollten sie es vielleicht nicht machen. Das Jahr ist noch lang."  
  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Das restliche Jahr übersteh ich schon. Ich will mir doch nicht entgehen lassen wie ihr Deutscher Meister werdet."  
  
„Super wir können natürlich auch was unternehmen, wenn ich kein Training hab."  
  
„Lass uns das ausmachen wenn ich da bin."  
  
„Wann kommen sie denn?"  
  
„Ich denke ich bin Donnerstagabend da."  
  
„Rufen sie mich einfach an, dann hole ich sie ab."  
  
„Mmh. Sag mal gegen wenn müsst ihr denn im Finale antreten?"  
  
„Gegen Frankfurt."  
  
„Die Frankfurt Lions... das wird wohl nicht so einfach."  
  
„Das nicht, aber wir haben es gegen München geschafft, da schaffen wir auch Frankfurt, auch wenn die letzte Saison Meister geworden sind. Immerhin haben wir es schon mal geschafft gegen sie zu gewinnen. Nämlich in der Meisterrunde."  
  
„Ich werd euch auf jeden Fall unterstützen. Mein Flieger geht bald und ich muss gleich los."  
  
„Ok. Rufen sie mich an."  
  
„Mach ich."  
  
Donnerstagabend:  
  
„Ich seh schon du hast umgeräumt."  
  
„Und renoviert. Das sah hier alles so öde aus, da musste ich was tun."  
  
„Bekomm ich wieder die Couch zum schlafen?"  
  
„Ich fürchte ja. Bis jetzt konnte ich es mir nicht leisten noch ein Bett zu kaufen und Platz hab ich dafür auch nicht."  
  
„Schon gut. Ich überlebe das. Aber vielleicht hab ich ja Glück und erleide einen Rückenschaden, dann hab ich ein paar extra Urlaubstage."  
  
Anm:  
  
1. Falls ihr euch wundert warum Lucas gesagt hat das es 5 Spiele im Finale sind: Es ist so in der 3. Liga sind es maximal 3 Spiele die im Finale bestritten werden müssen. Eine Mannschaft muss also 2 mal gewinnen. In der 1. Liga liegt der Fall anders. Da muss eine Mannschaft 3 Spiele gewinnen. Das heißt es können maximal 5 Spiele stattfinden. Die Eislöwen sind real zwar in der 3. Liga, aber in meiner FF eben in der 1., deshalb müssen sie 3 Spiele gewinnen.  
  
2. Das Heimspiel in München das ich hier beschrieben habe war mit Abstand das schlimmste das ich je gesehen habe. So lange glaubten alle wir würden verlieren. Meine Freundin stand neben mir und sagte immer wieder: „Wir werden verlieren, wir werden verlieren."Doch ich wollte die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben. Also hab ich zu ihr gesagt: „Hör auf damit. Wir verlieren nicht. Wir schaffen das."Ich weiß gar nicht wie wir alle das Spiel überstanden haben. Wir haben vor Jubel und Buhrufen geschrieen bis wir heißer waren. Obwohl es in der Eishalle sonst immer ziemlich kalt ist war uns an diesem total heiß. Das Spiel war echt ein Wechselbad der Gefühle. Ständig zwischen Enttäuschung und Hoffnung hin und her gerissen zu sein, war echt nicht so schön. Und als es dann zum Penaltyschießen kam und wir mit 2 zu 1 im Rückstand lagen ist wohl fast jedem in der ganzen Halle das Herz stehen geblieben. Wir haben uns nur noch an einander geklammert und gebetet das wir gewinnen würden. Und als wir es geschafft hatten war die Erleichterung mehr als groß. Und obwohl das Spiel echt spannend war lege ich nicht zu viel Wert drauf noch mal so eins sehen zu müssen. Denn da wurden meine Nerven nicht gerade geschont. ( 


	4. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3  
  
Freitagabend:  
  
Vor etwa 1 ½ Stunden waren die Eislöwen samt Bridger der auch im Bus mitfuhr in Frankfurt angekommen. Nun saß Bridger gespannt in der VIP- Lounge, denn das Spiel sollte bald beginnen und Lucas würde heute im Tor stehen.  
  
Als erstes betraten die Löwen das Feld. Von den Dresdner Fans erhielten sie Applaus, doch von den Frankfurter Fans die in der Überzahl waren kamen nur Buhrufe. Das ganze änderte sich ins Gegenteil als die Frankfurter Lions das Spielfeld betraten. Nun gab es Buhrufe der Dresdner und Applaus der Frankfurter.  
  
Die Frankfurter Lions zeigten von Beginn an deutlich, wer der Gastgeber war und konnten sich zahlreiche Chancen erarbeiten. Die Eislöwen kamen in den Anfangsminuten so gut wie gar nicht vor das Tor der Frankfurter. Dennoch konnte Jan Welke die Eislöwen in Führung schießen. In Unterzahl verwandelte er den ersten Schuss aufs Frankfurter Tor im Spiel zum 0:1. Der Puck war dem Torwart zwischen den Beinen durchgerutscht. Den auch wenn ein Torwart die Beine zusammenhielt so konnte es nicht vermieden werden das eine kleine Lücke blieb, durch die ein Puck passte wenn er gut geschossen war. Doch die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Mit einem Schuss von der blauen Linie wenig später wurde der Spielstand ausgeglichen. Nach einem Abwehrfehler gelang den Frankfurtern nach einem Angriff über die rechte Seite die Führung über die Eislöwen. Und nur Sekunden vor Drittelende netzte Torsten Schwarz in die obere linke Ecke und stellte damit den Ausgleich wieder her. Zu Beginn des 2. Drittels wurde der Torhüter der Frankfurter Lions ausgetauscht. Mit einem Schuss etwa aus Höhe des Bullykreises schoss ein Frankfurter die Gastgeber wieder in Führung, doch Petr Sikora gelang in der 27. Minute wiederum der Ausgleich. Und mit einem Schlagschuss von der blauen Linie nutzten die Eislöwen später eine Überzahlchance zur 4:3-Führung. Mit diesem Vorsprung ging es vollkommen verdient auch in die zweite Pause. Doch nur ganze 37 Sekunden nach Drittelbeginn musste Lucas erneut hinter sich greifen. Die Frankfurter erzielten ebenfalls von der blauen Linie das 4:4. Dann gab es einen Penalty für die Gastgeber, wobei Lucas den schwach geschossenen Puck halten konnte. Im Gegenzug hatten die Eislöwen eine Riesenchance und Hauptschiedsrichter Heino Kathmann zeigte zunächst Tor an, nahm dieses nach Rücksprache mit seinen Linienrichtern jedoch wieder zurück. Die Eislöwen waren davon etwas geschockt, und prompt fiel im nächsten Angriff die erneute Führung für die Gastgeber. Die Eislöwen versuchten den erneuten Ausgleich, doch auch die Herausnahme von Lucas brachte am Ende nicht mehr den erhofften Erfolg. Im Gegenteil, die Frankfurter sorgten mit einem Schuss ins leere Tor für den 6:4 Endstand.  
  
später am Abend: Nach dem Spiel war die Laune von Lucas in den Keller gesackt, da dieser sich große Schuld an der Niederlage gab. Auf der Rückfahrt nach Dresden schwieg er deshalb, während die anderen versuchten sich gegenseitig aufzuheitern. Bridger lies seinen „Hexer", wie er Lucas manchmal nannte, vor allem dann wenn dem Jungen wieder etwas gelungen war was sonst keiner schafft, lieber in Ruhe denn er wollte nicht riskieren das er seine Laune an ihm aus lies. Was unweigerlich geschehen würde, wenn Bridger sich an Lucas wenden würde.  
  
Sonntagabend:  
  
Der Trainer legte fest das Norbert Pascha zum wiederholten Male im Heimspiel im Tor stehen sollte. Die Halle war ausverkauft und genauso hörte es sich an. Die Fans riefen begeistert nach ihren Mannschaften. Bridger durfte bei diesem Spiel auf der Auswechslungsbank sitzen direkt bei Lucas, dessen Laune sich inzwischen wieder gebessert hatte. Gerade betrat Norbert Pascha das Eis als die Rufe der Fans noch lauter wurden. Einer nach dem anderen kam auf das Eis. Die Mannschaft nahm Aufstellung oder setzte sich auf die Auswechslungsbank. Der Anfangspfiff ertönte....das Spiel begann.  
  
Die erste große Chance für die Eislöwen hatten André Grein und Robert Hoffmann in Unterzahl, scheiterten jedoch am Frankfurter Torwart. Im weiteren Spielverlauf gab es Chancen auf beiden Seiten, wobei auch die Frankfurter aus einem zwischenzeitlichen 5:3-Überzahlspiel keinen Nutzen ziehen konnten. In der 14. Spielminute fiel dann der erste Treffer. Jedrzej Kasperczyk ließ die rund 2200 Eislöwenfans mit seinem zum 1:0 verwandelten Abstauber jubeln. Doch fünf Minuten später konnten die Frankfurter den Ausgleich erzielen. Ein ausgeglichenes Spiel auch im zweiten Spielabschnitt. Die wenigen hundertprozentigen Chancen konnten die beiden gut aufgelegten Torleute entschärfen. Ansonsten hatten Thomas Mittermeier und Luigi Calce in Unterzahl die aussichtsreichsten Möglichkeiten für die Eislöwen. Trainer Jiri Kochta stellte für das 3. Drittel die Reihen noch einmal etwas um. Das Spiel war weiterhin ausgeglichen, verlor jedoch an Qualität. Erst in der letzten Minute wurde es noch einmal richtig spannend. Zunächst musste Norbert Pascha einen Alleingang von einem Frankfurter entschärfen, dann tankte sich Sebastian bis zum gegnerischen Torwart durch, scheiterte aber ebenfalls. Und ein Schuss der Eislöwen aus dem Hinterhalt knallte in den letzten Sekunden leider nur an den Pfosten. Somit kam es zur Verlängerung in diesem Spiel. Beide Mannschaften agierten vorsichtig und es fiel kein weiterer Treffer, so dass die Entscheidung im Penaltyschießen fallen musste. Für die Eislöwen traf nur Richard Richter, bei den Gegnern waren es 3 Spieler, somit ging der Zusatzpunkt an die Frankfurter.  
  
Weder die Spieler noch die Fans konnten es begreifen. Sie hatten gerade zuhause gegen Frankfurt verloren. Die Chance deutscher Meister zu werden schien sich soeben in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Frankfurt musste nur noch ein Spiel gewinnen. Mehr als betrübt verließen Spieler und Fans die Halle.  
  
„Lucas es tut mir echt leid das ihr verloren habt."  
  
„Mmmh..."mehr wollte Lucas jetzt nicht sagen.  
  
„Wollen wir nicht noch irgendwo hingehen? Etwas Ablenkung kannst du sicher gut gebrauchen."  
  
„Meinetwegen, aber wohin wollen sie gehen?"  
  
„Lass uns doch einfach in ein Café gehen. Ich hab da eins gesehen wo ich gern mal hinmöchte."  
  
„Na gut. Warten sie einen Moment ich muss nur noch was holen."  
  
Denn ganzen restlichen Abend hatte Bridger alles dran gesetzt um seinen Freund wieder aufzubauen. Doch dies gelang ihm nur geringfügig.  
  
„Mach doch nicht die ganze Zeit so ein Gesicht ihr werdet das nächste Spiel gewinnen. Du wirst schon sehen."  
  
„Ich weiß nicht."Was Lucas wirklich Sorgen machte wusste Bridger nicht. Natürlich wollte Lucas mit den Eislöwen deutscher Meister werden, doch nicht wegen dem Titel. Er hatte sein wirkliches Ziel immer im Hinterkopf. Er wollte auf die SeaQuest. Natürlich liebte er das Eishockeyspielen, doch hier hatte er nie ein richtiges Zuhause gehabt sondern nur eine Wohnung. Doch auf der SeaQuest hatte er ein Zuhause. Mit Eltern, Schwestern, Brüdern und vielen Freunden. Doch so lange er nicht deutscher Meister geworden ist würde er nicht gehen können. Diese Bedingung hatte er sich selbst gesteckt und er weigerte sich diese zu brechen und einfach zu übergehen.  
  
Die restliche Woche unternahmen Nathan und Lucas viel miteinander. Lucas zeigte dem Captain die gesamte Stadt. Naja vielleicht nicht die gesamte Stadt, aber alles was wichtig war. Während Lucas bei den täglichen Trainingseinheiten war, war Captain Bridger immer dabei. Er wollt sich doch ein Bild machen wie Lucas sich dort anstellte.  
  
Freitagabend:  
  
Mit einem schnellen Führungstreffer startete das Spiel. Nach 80 Sekunden konnte Jan Welke bei einem Angriff über die linke Seite das 1:0 erzielen. Im Gegenzug fiel dann der Ausgleich durch die Frankfurter in der 12. Minute. Die Eislöwen ließen sich jedoch nicht beirren, zogen weiter ihr Spiel auf und so konnte Petr Hruby kurz vor Drittelende die Eislöwen erneut in Führung schießen. Im 2. Drittel war allerdings das hohe Anfangstempo raus und das Spiel verflachte im mittleren Abschnitt etwas. Die beste Chance hatte Petr Molnar in der 21. Minute. Sein Schuss aus dem Hinterhalt ging jedoch über das leere Tor. Auch die Frankfurter konnten nun öfter einmal gefährlich vor dem Tor aufkreuzen, wo Norbert Pascha, der diesen Abend wieder im Tor stehen durfte, jedoch alle Möglichkeiten entschärfen konnte. Tore fielen keine mehr. Das dritte Drittel ging dann wieder klar an die Eislöwen. Luigi Calce hatte zunächst in Unterzahl die Chance, als er bei einem Konter allein vor dem Frankfurter Torwart aufkreuzte, jedoch nur dessen Schoner traf. Dann hatten die Eislöwen einen knappe Minute ein 5:3- Überzahlspiel und Petr Sikora zog in Höhe des Bullykreises zum 3:1 ab. Die Gäste machten noch einmal Druck, doch Sebastian Stoyan sorgte mit dem 4:1 drei Minuten vor Schluss für die Vorentscheidung. Bei einem schnellen Angriff über rechts war er links mitgelaufen, bekam den Pass und konnte vollkommen freistehend einschieben.  
  
Die Dresdner Fans die mit nach Frankfurt gereist waren schrieen und klatschten vor Begeisterung. Endlich hatten sie einmal gewonnen und die Chance vielleicht doch noch deutscher Meister zu werden war wieder in greifbarere Nähe gerutscht. Die Eislöwen ließen sich auf nicht heimischen Boden ausgiebig feiern.  
  
Lucas ging gleich auf Norbert zu und beglückwünschte ihn für die gute Leistung am heutigen Abend. Und noch an diesem Abend erfuhr er vom Trainer das er am Sonntag in ihrem letzten Heimspiel dieser Saison spielen durfte. Das Glück war für Lucas perfekt. Aber der Druck nun auch entsprechend groß, denn im letzten Heimspiel wollte nicht er derjenige sein der alles kaputt macht und die Hoffnung auf den Titel zerstört.  
  
Sonntagabend:  
  
Gerade hatte Lucas noch Beistand von Bridger bekommen als dieser sich auch schon auf die Bank gesetzt hatte. Jetzt stand Lucas alleine vor dem Tor und versuchte sich mit all seinen Gedanken auf dieses Spiel zu konzentrieren. Sie mussten gewinnen.  
  
Der erste Angriff, der erste Schuss und schon stand es 1:0 für die Eislöwen. Sebastian Stoyan zielte ins obere linke Eck Eine Minute später der nächste gefährliche Angriff und es stand 2:0. Der Torschütze war Robert Hoffmann, der vor dem Tor freistehend den Puck von Luigi Calce bekam und mühelos einnetzte. Optimaler Beginn also für die Eislöwen. Doch der nächste Doppelschlag ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. In der 11. Minute rutschte dem Frankfurter Torwart der Puck nach einem Schuss von Jan Welke wieder aus der Fanghand und ins Tor. Die Frankfurter nahmen eine Auszeit, welche jedoch überhaupt keine Wirkung zeigte. Denn knapp zwei Minuten später erhöhte Martin Masak schön freigespielt auf 4:0. Die Eislöwen klar spielbestimmend, bei den Frankfurtern lief überhaupt nichts zusammen. Unschöne Szene kurz vor Drittelende: Thomas Mittermeier wurde überhart gecheckt, konnte dann aber weiterspielen. Für den Frankfurter Spieler der diesen Check „vollbracht"hatte gab es dafür eine Spieldauerdisziplinarstrafe. Im 2. Drittel hatten die Eislöwen gleich zu Beginn mehrere Minuten Überzahl und einzig in dieser Phase zeigten die Frankfurter halbwegs Normalform. Dann ging das muntere Toreschießen jedoch weiter, Andre Grein bekam den Pass vor das Tor und es stand 5:0. Zwei Tore von den Frankfurtern ließen bei deren Fans kurzzeitig etwas Hoffnung aufkeimen. Doch die Eislöwen antworteten prompt mit drei weiteren Toren innerhalb von sechs Minuten. Pavel Weiß traf zunächst mit einem Schlagschuss von der blauen Linie zum 6:2. Das 7:2 fiel in Unterzahl, als Jedrzej Kasperczyk einen Konter verwandelte und Petr Hruby erhöhte noch auf 8:2. Im letzen Drittel ließen es die Eislöwen etwas ruhiger angehen, waren aber dennoch klar spielbestimmend. In der 53. Minute gelang dann das 9:2. Luigi Calce war der Torschütze. Die Eislöwen bemühten sich, das Ergebnis zweistellig zu machen und sechs Sekunden vor Schluss zappelte der Puck nach einem Schuss von Georg Güttler auch im Netz. Das Tor wurde jedoch wegen Torraumabseits' nicht gegeben und so blieb es beim 9:2 für die Eislöwen.  
  
Doch das es die Eislöwen nicht auf eine zweistellige Toranzahl geschafft hatten war eigentlich ziemlich egal. Sie hatten das 2. Spiel gegen die Frankfurter gewonnen. Und jetzt waren wirklich alle Chancen für den Meistertitel wieder offen. Lucas war überglücklich als auch seine 2 Patzer in dem Spiel keine schwerwiegenden Folgen nachzogen. Frankfurt hatte am heutigen Abend erschreckend schwach gespielt, aber das war jetzt gar nicht so wichtig.  
  
Die Halle schien förmlich durchzudrehen. Als die Löwen für kurze Zeit die Fläche verließen um sich umzuziehen kam sofort lauter Protest an ihre Ohren. Als die Jungs wieder aufs Eis kamen gab es mehrere Laola – Wellen und anschließend auch das Uffta.  
  
Ziemlich glücklich machten die Löwen sich auf den Weg nachhause. Sie hatten zwar Lust zu feiern, aber Dienstag mussten sie ihr letztes und wichtigstes Spiel bestreiten. Dennoch ließen es sich Bridger und Lucas nicht nehmen auf den abendlichen Erfolg anzustoßen.  
  
Dienstagabend:  
  
Am Montag hatte Lucas erfahren das er der Glückliche sein würde, der an diesem Abend im Tor stehen durfte. Bridger war natürlich wieder dabei um ihm ganz fest die Daumen zu drücken. Heute Abend würde es sicher nicht einfach werden zu gewinnen. Die Lions würden es ihnen nicht so einfach machen wie in den letzten Tagen. Außerdem hatten die Frankfurter Heimvorteil damit würde sich der Sieg für die Löwen noch schwieriger gestalten.  
  
Die Spieler beider Mannschaften wurden jeder einzeln beim Namen aufgerufen. Zu Beginn stellten sich alle an der Mittellinie auf. Der erste Pfiff ertönte und die Spieler nahmen Position auf dem Eis ein.  
  
Die Eislöwen begannen druckvoll, die erste große Chance hatte Georg Güttler, der in der ersten Überzahlsituation nur die Querlatte traf. Zahlreiche weitere Tormöglichkeiten konnten nicht genutzt werden, und so bot sich den Frankfurtern die Gelegenheit, öfter mit gefährlichen Kontern vor Lucas aufzutauchen. Die Eislöwen bekamen den Puck trotz dauerhafter Bemühungen einfach nicht ins Tor, so auch in der 14. Minute, in der der sehr gut haltende Frankfurter Torwart bereits geschlagen am Boden lag. Kurz vor Drittelende fiel dann aber noch der Führungstreffer. Mike Dolezal war der Torschütze während einer 5:3 Überzahl. Gleich zu Beginn des 2. Drittels hatten die Eislöwen erneut rund eineinhalb Minuten 5:3-Überzahl, konnten aber keinen Nutzen daraus ziehen. Ansonsten verflachte das Spiel etwas. Im weiteren Spielverlauf hatte Frankfurt dann aber immer wieder gefährliche Chancen und Lucas musste und konnte mehrmals in höchster Not klären. Am Ende des mittleren Spielabschnitts blieb es jedoch bei der knappen Führung für die Eislöwen. Kurz nach Beginn des letzten Drittels fiel der Ausgleichstreffer. In Unterzahl klärten die Eislöwen nicht energisch genug und so konnten die Frankfurter zum 1:1 einnetzen. Doch nur zwei Minuten später konnte Sebastian Stoyan mit einem schönen Sololauf die Eislöwen wieder in Führung schießen. Er schnappte sich in der Verteidigungszone den Puck, lief auf der rechten Seite durch und zog dann einfach ab - das 2:1. Nach der schnellen Antwort auf den Ausgleich hatten die Eislöwen das Spiel dann wieder im Griff und weitere Chancen. Frankfurt zog dann jedoch zwangsweise das Tempo an, nahm kurz vor Schluss eine Auszeit und zwischenzeitlich auch den Torhüter zugunsten eines sechsten Feldspielers vom Eis. Doch all dies brachte nichts mehr und so blieb es beim knappen 2:1.  
  
Die Spieler und Fans schienen vor Freude um die Wette zu schreien und fielen sich auf beiden Seiten in die Arme.  
  
„Dresden ist deutscher Eishockey Meister!"dröhnte es durch die Lautsprecher. HJG war extra für dieses Ereignis mit nach Frankfurt gereist. Die ca. 1000 Dresdner Fans vollzogen wieder das gewohnte Siegerritual. Die Spieler bedankten sich mehr als ausgiebig bei ihren Fans. Dann wollten sie sich wieder in ihre Kabinen zurück ziehen. Bridger folgten den Jungs und erwischte Lucas dann in einer freien Minute.  
  
„Das hast du echt super gemacht. Ich bin wirklich sehr stolz auf dich."  
  
„Danke. Ich kann gar nicht sagen wie glücklich ich bin."  
  
„Ich warte dann draußen auf dich, ok?"  
  
„Ja ist gut. Aber ihnen ist doch hoffentlich klar das heute Abend noch ausgiebig gefeiert wird. Da werden sie nicht drum herum kommen. Die anderen bringen heute Abend auch alle ihre Freundinnen mit und da ich ja keine hab nehme ich eben sie mit."  
  
„Oh wie großzügig von dir."  
  
„Ja nicht war?"mit einem verschmitzen Grinsen verschwand Lucas in seiner Kabine.  
  
Gefeiert wurde in der Lieblingskneipe der Eislöwen. Wo diese schon vorsorglich einen Raum gemietet hatten. Denn auch wenn sie nicht gewonnen hätten wollten sie doch dennoch feiern.  
  
Die meisten Spieler tanzten mit ihren Freundinnen. Sebastian hat Naddl mitgebracht mit der er jetzt schon 1 ½ Jahre zusammen war. Sie hatten sich beim Training der Eislöwen kennen gelernt. Die Freundinnen von Naddl hatten sie mit dort hingenommen, damit sie mal sehen kann wie die Eislöwen trainieren. Sie hatte vorher noch kein Spiel von den Jungs gesehen, lies sich aber dennoch dazu bringen mitzugehen. An diesem Abend war ihr Sebastian schon aufgefallen, aber sie traute sich nicht ihn anzusprechen. Ob sie ihm aufgefallen war das wusste sie nicht. Aber sie entschied sich beim nächsten Training wieder mitzugehen. Während ihre Freundinnen in der Halle saßen und darauf warteten das die Spieler das Eis betreten würden um zu trainieren stand Naddl draußen um kurz frische Luft zu schnappen. Als plötzlich Sebastian in voller Ausrüstung neben sie traten. Er faste sich ein Herz und sprach sie an und gab ihr seinen Handynummer, weil er sie wieder sehen wollte. Sie wahr darüber überglücklich. Und schon wenige Tage später trafen sich die beiden um wegzugehen. Dann dauerte es nicht mehr lange und die beiden waren ein Paar.  
  
Jan Welke hatte seine Freundin Mandy und Mike seine Freundin Julia mitgebracht. Julia und Mandy waren etwa vor etwa 3 Jahren mal in der Disco und da haben sie die beiden kennen gelernt. Damals waren die beiden schon Eishockeyfans und bekamen während dem Gespräch mit den beiden mit das sie 2 von den neuen Spielern sein würden die noch in dem selben Jahr bei den Dresdner Eislöwen anfangen sollten. Sie trafen sich dann immer öfter und irgendwann kamen sie zusammen.  
  
Bei den Eislöwen kannte jeder die Familie oder die Freundinnen der anderen und zum Glück verstanden sie sich alle ganz gut, denn oft waren sie bei Feiern mit dabei. So waren auch Naddl, Julia und Mandy gute Freundinnen geworden, denn sie hatten sich über ihre Freunde kennen gelernt. Und bis jetzt hatten sie das Glück das ihre Freunde weiterhin bei den Eislöwen spielen konnten und sie somit nicht umziehen mussten. Denn für sie alle stand wohl fest, dass wenn ihr Freund in einer anderen Stadt spielen, würden sie versuchen würden mit ihm zu gehen.  
  
Die Spieler feierten an diesem Abend ausgelassener als je zuvor. Sie waren nun deutscher Meister und es gab weder weitere Spiele noch Training oder ähnliches. Jetzt war für sie alle die Zeit gekommen in der sie Urlaub machen konnten und zu ihren Familien fahren konnten. Die nächste Saison würde erst in etwa 3 Monaten weiter gehen, dann allerdings erst mit dem Training in einem Trainingslager. Es stand auch noch gar nicht fest welcher der Spieler in der nächsten Saison noch weiter bei den Eislöwen spielen würde. Der Manager hatte sich entschlossen dies erst nach den Playoffs zu entscheiden.  
  
Alle amüsierten sich köstlich. Gegen 6.00 Uhr früh gingen dann die letzten nachhause unter ihnen waren auch Captain Bridger und Lucas.  
  
Zuhause fanden sie ziemlich schnell den Weg ins Bett oder auf die Couch.  
  
Anm.:  
  
1. Ihr wundert euch vielleicht warum Naddl, Mandy und Julia in dieser Geschichte die Freundinnen von ein paar Spielern sind. Das ist natürlich in Wirklichkeit nicht so. Sie sind diejenigen mit denen ich immer zu den Spielen gehe und denen ich (wie schon erwähnt) die Geschichte widme. Die drei haben mich darum gebeten auf diese Weise in meiner Geschichte vorkommen zu dürfen. Sie haben sich selber ausgesucht mit welchem Spieler sie „zusammen sein"wollen. Naja und was tut man nicht alles für seine Freundinnen.  
  
2. Im ersten Spiel gegen Frankfurt wurde Lucas im letzten Drittel herausgenommen, dass bedeutet man nimmt den Torwart vom Eis und hat somit keinen mehr der die Pucks im Tor abfangen kann, aber dafür bekommt man einen 6. Spieler dazu. Dies wird häufig kurz vor Ende von Spielen gemacht, wenn man hofft noch einen Punkt zu erzielen. 


	5. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4  
  
Bridger musste 2 Tage nach dem Sieg der Eislöwen wieder zurück auf die SeaQuest. Lucas hingegen versuchte alle nötigen Sachen zu erledigen. Jetzt wo es fest stand das Lucas für immer vom Eishockey zurücktreten würde gab es viel zu tun. Bridger hatte er immer noch nicht gefragt ob dieser einverstanden war das Lucas für immer auf der SeaQuest bleiben würde, aber er war sich relativ sicher das der Captain nichts dagegen hat. Also entschloss er sich erst die anderen Aufgaben war zu nehmen.  
  
Als erstes musste er der Mannschaft seinen Entschluss mitteilen. Die war natürlich nicht begeistert davon. Immerhin verloren sie ihren besten Torwart. Da die meisten sich in den Tagen nach dem Spiel gleich in den Urlaub verabschieden würden sagte Lucas der Mannschaft kurz nach dem Meisterschaftssieg bescheid. Sie feierten noch einmal eine Abschiedsparty, denn Lucas würde mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit schon weg sein bevor die anderen aus dem Urlaub zurückkehrten.  
  
Die Zeitungen fielen gleich über diese Story her. Schließlich war es eine Sensation in der Eishockeywelt wenn ein Spieler einfach aufhörte. Es war normal das Spieler aufhörten wenn sie zu alt waren oder wenn sie verletzungsbedingt nicht mehr spielen konnten, aber das ein junger, gesunder Spieler mit großem Talent und Erfolg nicht mehr spielen wollte konnte niemand verstehen. Lucas musste am laufenden Band Interviews geben. Doch irgendwann war auch diese Sache vom Tisch und er konnte sich auf all die anderen Sachen konzentrieren.  
  
Er musste dafür sorgen das er in Amerika einen Aufenthalt bekommen würde. Zum Glück klappt dies auch. Zwar mit ein paar Problemen, aber irgendwann war es geschafft.  
  
Er kündigte seine Wohnung in Dresden und packte seine persönlichen Sachen die er mit auf die SeaQuest nehmen wollte. Allerdings waren das nicht viele, denn er wusste, dass auf der SeaQuest nicht viel platz für seine Dinge war.  
  
Er verabschiedete sich noch von seinen Freunden die er in Dresden gefunden hatte. Dann stieg er in das Flugzeug mit dem er nach Amerika kommen wollte.  
  
Er hatte Bridger darüber informiert wann er ankommen würde. So war dieser auch schon da um Lucas abzuholen als dieser das Flughafengebäude mit seiner Tasche betrat.  
  
„Schön das du endlich da bist."  
  
„Hat etwas länger gedauert als ich geplant hatte, aber jetzt ist alles geregelt."  
  
„Die anderen warten schon auf uns. Es gibt sogar eine kleine Party extra für deine Ankunft."  
  
„Wirklich? Das ist echt super."  
  
Nachdem Lucas von allen herzlich begrüßt wurde richtete er sich seine Kabine mit den mitgebrachten Sachen ein.  
  
„Du hast aber diesmal ganz schön viele Sachen mitgebracht."  
  
Erschrocken fuhr Lucas herum als er die Stimme von Captain Bridger hinter sich hörte.  
  
„Naja wissen sie ich hatte eigentlich gehofft das ich für immer auf der SeaQuest bleiben könnte. Um hier zu arbeiten."  
  
„Du willst hier bleiben?"  
  
„Geht das etwa nicht?"  
  
„Das geht schon, aber was ist mit dem Eishockey?"  
  
„Ich hab es aufgegeben."  
  
„Du hast es aufgegeben?"  
  
„Ja, ich hab es an den Nagel gehängt und eine Wohnung hab ich auch nicht mehr. Ich hab alles gekündigt."  
  
Bridger's Blick zeigte nicht gerade Begeisterung.  
  
„Sie finden das wohl nicht gut. Ich war mir irgendwie so sicher das sie damit einverstanden sind und es ihnen auch gefallen würde, aber wenn das nicht so ist, dann kann ich auch wieder gehen."  
  
„Nein Lucas, so ist das nicht. Ich will dich gern hier haben, aber bist du dir wirklich sicher das du nie wieder Eishockey spielen willst? Ich dachte immer das wäre dein großer Traum."  
  
„Ich habe in diesem Sport alles erreicht und nun will ich ein paar andere Erfahrungen machen. Ich möchte hier auf dem Boot arbeiten. Das würde mich glücklich machen."  
  
„Mich auch. Also wenn du dir so sicher bist das es das richtige ist, dann kannst du gern hier bleiben. Mir würdest du auf jeden Fall eine große Freude damit machen. Und der Mannschaft bestimmt auch."  
  
Lucas konnte sein Glück nicht fassen. Er durfte auf der SeaQuest bleiben. Endlich durfte er so etwas wie Familie erfahren.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
